2MOONS THE SERIES : COLLECTION OF ONE-SHOTS
by Rihito0000
Summary: A fanfiction of Thai Boys' love series, "2Moons the series" or "Moon courting Moon". It has both novels and TV series. The couples vary from PhaYo/GodtBas, MingKit/KimCop, and ForthBeam/TaeTee. I usually write 2Moons fanfictions on Wattpad since there's no category for it here. So, this is for the hidden fans. Please, kindly leave a comment or favourite or follow the story.
1. Sweet Torture

The first thing Pha did, the moment the classes were over, was texting his boyfriend Yo. Not to mention, he did text to Yo even during in class, just to be scolded off by the fuming professor. Pha rolled his eyes. _Just what kind of people would be able to focus in class considering the situation where his adorable boyfriend was back in the dorm, alone, waiting for his return._

Last night, Yo said that he would not have any classes today and that he wanted to spend the day with Pha, while a scarlet color spread and adorned his features as he talked. Pha melted into a gooey pool at the sight of his bashful boyfriend. But he cursed his luck, as the realization hit him hard that he had a very important morning class tomorrow. So, there he was, feeling guilty that he couldn't take Yo out for a date. Although Yo said he didn't mind, Pha couldn't stop himself sending texts through all the classes, asking what Yo was doing and that he would be back in a flash.

Pha walked out of the hallways and into the parking lot as he typed.

Pha : Are you there love?

( ･ิω･ิ)

Yo : Hmm? P'Pha, are you finished with your classes?

Pha : Yes, Yo. Just wait a little more. I'm heading back now.

Yo : Okayy. Be careful driving, P'Pha. ...Umm, P'Pha?

Pha : Yes?

Yo : Can you buy me some popsicles on the way home, please? If I go out right now, the sun will burn me and I would turn into a heap of ash! Like a vampire!

Pha lightly chuckled. It was almost 12 in the noon, and the sun was giving it all at torturing people with his scorching heat. And Yo seemed like he couldn't handle the heat well and afraid, or more like lazy to go out there. Lately, Yo was getting used being pampered by him and eventually his lazy or nerdy sides came out, which amused Pha to no end. He typed back a reply quick and got into the car.

Pha : Sure. Anything for you baby.

Pha got into the car and started driving, where his mind wondered off to Yo, wanting to get to his wife as soon as possible, to cuddle, to kiss all over his face, then to take his clothes off and to ravish his milky white ski-

'BEEPPPPPPPPP BEEPPP BEEPPPPPP'

A trail of loud car honking snapped Pha out of his daydream. In front of him, the traffic light flashed green. Pha groaned in slight embarrassment. More than 6 hours without cuddling with Yo and this happened.

Pha pulled over in front of the dorm's parking since he decided to walk to the nearby convenience store. He got several flavors of popsicles and three cartons of ice-cream, just in case Yo wanted to have more.

Pha went straight to Yo's room as he got back to the dorm, not even sparing a thought about returning his room first. He gently turned the handle of the door and stepped into Yo's room. Pha could see the air conditioner was set at the most possible coldest setting and the room was barely cool, no wonder Yo didn't want to move out of this little save haven of his. Yo was there, on his bed, sprawled all over, snuggling against his pillow. By the soft even breaths, Pha guessed he was asleep.

Pha dropped himself down on the edge of the bed and leaned down close to give a peck on his Yo's cheeks. "Yo, love, your husband is back. Where is his welcome back kiss?" Seeing no drastic change, Pha added, "with vanilla popsicles and ice-creams."

Yo's long thick eyelashes fluttered alive as he finally opened his eyes. Yes, at the sound of popsicles and ice-creams. Yo pulled himself to sit straight, and let out a long wide yawn while rubbing his sleepy eyes with one hand. All sleepiness disappeared into this air as he noticed what Pha was holding.

"P'Pha. You're back? Can I get my popsicles now? I feel like having something cold and sweet." Yo's eyes twinkled as he smiled at his moon boyfriend. Pha noticeably pouted a little, being outed by the popsicles, "Yo, My welcome home kiss!"

Yo gave him a quick kiss on Pha's lips and grabbed the bag from Pha's hands. He went through the bag and pulled out a vanilla flavored popsicle. He tore the packing open and moaned in happiness as he gave a lick at the treat in his hands. He almost moaned at the sweet and cold vanilla flavor seeping into his taste buds.

The popsicle started to melt gradually as Yo licked and bit off small portions at times, to savor the heavenly taste. The molten vanilla trailed down onto the back of his hands and traveled down further past his wrists, while Yo was too busy, all immersed in his divine treat.

Pha eyed Yo eating his much beloved vanilla popsicle in wild amusement. Yo probably didn't seem to notice him staring. A pink tongue came out to give a lick at the popsicle, then retreated back into the supposedly warm cavern, or maybe already cold from eating the popsicle. Yo took another small bite as his pink lips, or rather red ones from coolness of the popsicle, were smeared with molten vanilla. The tongue again stuck out to lap them away, leaving the lips glistening in saliva.

Pha cursed at himself. Is eating a frigging popsicle supposed to be this sexy?

Bad Pha! Bad!

Yo finally noticed Pha staring at him like he was some kind of delicious looking prey while Pha was the King of predators. Maybe P'Pha just wanted the popsicle too? He thought as he offered his popsicle to Pha, "Do you want to have a bite, P'Pha?"

Pha could feel his breaths getting shorter and heavier while he stared into those innocent and sweet eyes of Yo. "Yes. I think I want a taste of yo-it! A taste of it! I wonder how it tastes like?" Pha finished off as he wished he would disappear from the earth for saying such a silly thing.

Yo just raised a brow at him and chuckled, "P'Pha has never had a vanilla popsicle before?"

Pha controlled himself not to sighed out in relief. "Y-yeah. Kinda."

Yo gestured Pha to have a taste of the popsicle as he offered it close to Pha's lips. Pha gave it a lick and almost shuddered at the sweetness. He never did like sweets, except his one hell of a sweet boyfriend Yo anyway.

Yo chuckled at his reaction and went back to eating. A smirk made its way onto Pha's firm lips. "Yo, you just wanted to have an indirect kiss with me, didn't you?"

Yo was stunned as a deep red shade decorated his delicate pale skin. He nodded and held his head down. "Was it obvious?" Yo said in a barely audible voice.

The last string of restraint snapped as Pha jumped at Yo, knocking him and pinning him down onto his bed. Pha dived and gave a passionate deep kiss with tongues dancing, which actually had a lingering vanilla flavor. Pha pulled away first, then leaned in again to whisper. "Yo, promise me. Never eat a popsicle or ice-cream in front of everyone else but me."

Yo, in awe, could feel the remaining popsicle in his hand was dropped down onto his own shirt from the impact with Pha. And also, he somehow knew that all other the poor popsicles and ice-cream would go to waste as they melt through the evening and maybe even night. Pha was never the one to stop till both of them were completely drained.


	2. In Love with All of You

Ming tried his best not to scream out loud in pure joy as he fixed the seat belt on Kit in the passenger seat. His Kit asked him for a date yesterday. Yes! A date! With that Kit who was literally a reincarnation of Grumpy of the seven little dwarfs in Snow White!

Although Ming and Kit had went out together on many dates and even trips after they became lovers, Ming was always the one to initiate the plans for the date. But this time, his Kit took the initiative and asked him out for a date!

Ming got into the driver seat after making sure that Kit was comfortable in his seat. The drive wasn't that long. And the traffic was kinda smooth because it was a weekday. Some random love songs on the playlist and the sun beaming up there in the blue sky made Ming more hyped up for their date. He couldn't help but hummed in bliss. They basked in the pleasant silence along the way to their destination.

When they arrived, Kit got out of the car and looked up at the huge entrance of the amusement park. He mentally sighed. Today's gonna be a long long day.

"P'Kit! Let's go! What do you wanna ride first? Roller coaster? Viking? Racing Car? Or Merry-go-round? Or Water rides first?" Ming chirped in excitement. "Chill down, Ai'Ming. Let's go buy the tickets first. Then you can choose whatever the ride." Kit rolled his eyes and kept the annoyed expression.

Ming loved amusement parks. He loved any and every kind of thrilling rides, and the most extreme ones are his favorite. But unfortunately, Kit thought the opposite, he said why did they have to pay to scream and exhaust themselves with a tiny bit of excitement and that he would rather spend it on a buffet.

So, it surprised Ming that Kit chose an amusement park for their date. Anyway, Ming decided to enjoy this dream date with his Kit that would go down in history. They got on the roller coaster first. As the safety belts tightened, signalling the departure, Ming braced himself and inched his hand close to Kit and intertwined them. Much to his surprise, Kit didn't smack his hand away. During the ride, Kit even tightened the grip more which made Ming scream like a maniac.

Then, they moved onto the next ride, the Viking. While waiting in the queue, Ming tried his luck and attempted to hold Kit's hand again just to be pinched in the arm. Ming just groaned and pouted while Kit pretended not to see anything. But as soon as they got onto the Viking, Kit grasped Ming's hand and linked their hands firmly. Ming threw a questioning look in awe but Kit just ignored him again.

After getting on several rides, Kit scolded Ming to have a break or he would puke on him in the next ride. The food court was super packed. They both decided to take away and eat their lunch somewhere less crowed. And this time, Kit held on tight to Ming's hand as not to be separated in the sea of people. Then, they settled down on a bench under a shaded tree.

Ming finished his lunch first. "P'Kit, I'm gonna go and grab something since I'm still hungry. Just wait for me here. Do you want anything else?" He continued as he got up from the bench. "And most importantly P', don't get hit on by other guys! I'll die rather than allow that!"

The glare from Kit was returned with an innocent grin from Ming. Suddenly, Kit held out his hand to tug on Ming's sleeve and murmured, "You know I won't flirt with any other guys except you and you still said that."

Ming felt like he was electrocuted to death from King's adorable manner. "Sorry, I didn't mean it that way. Of course, I trust you from the bottom of my heart. P'Kit!" Ming flustered not used to seeing Kit's honest complaint.

Kit tugged on the sleeve tighter, lowering his face even more. "Don't go anywhere. You can just have my sandwich. I can't finish them alone anyway."

Ming looked up in the sky to check if there were pink little pigs flying up there. Kit couldn't finish his lunch alone? And he want me to have his lunch instead? Flying pigs weren't doing their work properly. They should be flying right now!

Ming leapt onto Kit so suddenly that Kit almost fell out from the bench. "P'! Please spare me from your cuteness. It's killing me!" Ming nuzzled in the crook of the Kit's neck. Before Kit could smack him for public display of affection, Ming pulled away and smirked. "P'Kit, feed me please." There, Ming batted his eyes and pursed his lips, trying on his best pouty face to convince Kit, "Pretty please, P'..."

Kit could see the shining aura effect in the background of his irritatingly handsome boyfriend. The shade of red crawled over Kit face as he raised his hand, holding the sandwich in front of Ming. "H-Here. What an arrogant brat. Don't you have your own hands?"

Ming just grinned wider and leaned to take a bite. He had never seen this affectionate side of Kit and he was definitely loving it. Ming tried his best to take very small bites and wished that he could be able to die savoring this moment of Kit being sweet and feeding him.

But all good thing must come to an end. Ming realized this when he saw Kit starting to get irritated. He finished off the last bite of the sandwich and Kit started to wrap everything together so that it could be thrown away easily. An idea flashed across Ming's mind as his lips raised up to form a playful smirk.

Ming laid down, resting his head on Kit's lap firmly which caught Kit by surprise. Ming expected a smacking and scolding or cursing here and there. But much to his surprise, Kit just let out a low growl and didn't even try to push him off from his lap, as his face looked like a cherry bomb ready to explode. Ming could feel a swarm of butterflies erupted in hid stomach. "P'Kit. What should I do? I'm falling for you more and more as I spend every passing seconds with you. I'm deemed to go crazy if you're not here, right beside me."

Kit didn't said anything in return but it was okay. Because the deep red shade on Kit's face were conveying his feelings just fine. Ming just chuckled in contentment and shut his eyelids, appreciating Kit's body warmth close to him. Kit was never the one to be sweet except on extremely rare occasions when he felt like it.

After a few moments in utter silence, Kit brushed away some stray hair from Ming's face, who was currently using his lap as a pillow. Then the slender fingers trailed along Ming's smooth handsome face, and rested in the soft hair, petting and ruffling ever so slightly. Ming's eyes fluttered open from the contact, gazing upwards in awe. Just letting Ming use his lap as a pillow was such a great progress and now he petted Ming's head in such a gentle way. It seemed kind of strange.

"Do you feel sick or something, my P'Kit?" Ming asked, knowing that Kit wasn't so fond of using the pronoun "my" to describe him since it made him feel like a property, a thing of Ming. Ming wondered what was the point of getting angry at stating the bloody truth. But Kit got all embarrassed and fumed when he was called "my P'Kit" and it was so adorable. Thus, Ming just grinned and waited for the usual scolding from Kit, anticipating the cute reactions. But something different came.

Kit looked down at Ming on his laps and flashed a smile, quite a faint one but had mysterious air around it. "I'm just fine." Then he let out a light chuckle, to Ming's ears which sounded like a thunder in the middle of the summer. Kit never ever let him off easily for teasing and doing the things he banned. Ming just stared up at Kit, wondering what could possibly be wrong with his KitKat.

Ming sat up very unwillingly, not wanting to leave from Kit's warmth. But he knew something was off with Kit. "P', looked at me. Straight into my eyes. Did something happen?" And he tried to look past Kit's eyes, trying to find the answer.

Kit froze for a moment, avoiding the eye contact, but he murmured, "Not really. Nothing special."

Ming pushed on. "P', you know you can tell me anything and everything, right?"

"It's really nothing. Yeah, it's just.. just...Argh!! I don't know anymore." Kit snapped. "The day before yesterday, while I was having lunch at university's cafeteria, two guys behind me were talking about, umm, their love life. One of the guy complained how grumpy and cold his girlfriend was. And how he was annoyed by that. A-and, and, how he was going to break up with her! I know I'm not some cutie like Yo. And I'm not sweet. I'm grumpy all the time and I act cold even if you're so kind and sweet to me! I always call you asshole when I'm the one. I just-"

Ming cut off Kit talking a blue streak by smashing their lips together. Kit struggled and yanked himself away at first, but Ming didn't let that happen. After the tender kiss Ming pulled away to let Kit and himself catch the much needed oxygen, until Kit opened his mouth to start spouting things again, "Ming-mphhhn." Ming cut him off with another kiss.

Ming licked Kit's bottom lip softly, and grazed his teeth and nibbled on the lovely pink lips with very little pressure applied. Kit gasped and moaned, drowning into the too familiar sensation. Ming swallowed all little moans that Kit let out by deepening the kiss. As they parted again, Ming pressed his forehead against Kit's, slightly panting.

"P'Kit, I love every single part of you, including your grumpy self of course. It's a part of you that makes you who you are, and how can I not love it? I'm madly, deeply, utterly, undeniably, helplessly, passionately, blindly in love with you! So, Kit please, have faith in me. And don't question your cuteness please! It takes every ounce of my will not to jump at you when you're beside me." Ming whispered softly while locking his eyes on Kit.

Kit was left speechless. When he looked into Ming's eyes, he felt even more lost, lost in that sweet sweet gaze locking on him. Ming chortled when Kit just hid his face in Ming's embrace. "You disrespectful kid, don't call me just by my name. I-it's embarrassing, you know." There, give a applause at the return of tsundere Kit.

Ming patted his boyfriend on his back in circular motions. "So, P', that's the reason why you're acting out of your character today? I didn't see that coming. But, P', please always remember that I'm happy with whatever you do, so long as you are happy."

"I also feel the same. I wanna see you happy too, Ming." Kit murmured back, feeling blissful from Ming's word.

Both Ming and Kit felt like staying in the moment forever, enjoying the mingling body warmth, until Ming, in a husky low voice, whispered into Kit's ear, "I'll take on that offer to our bed, my Kit."

~ one moment later ~

Kit sat on the edge of the bed while Ming was kneeling in front of him. A white bunny ears headband lay in between them.

Their date at the amusement park came to an abrupt end an hour ago when Kit said he wanted to see Ming happy too. Before Kit could even realize it, Ming dragged him to his dorm. And thus, Kit found himself stuck in this situation.

"P'Kit, please wear this! Seeing you in bunny ears is the dream of my life. And I'll die with happiness to see you wearing one." Ming, still on his knees, braced himself and finally spoke out.

Both of them sat awkwardly there. Kit thought Ming was gonna be more demanding and ask something more crazy or vulgar things, knowing his boyfriend. Kit let out a light chuckle, "Ai'Ming, you really have a bad taste na? How in the world would the bunny ears suit me, an adult man?"

Ming frowned in return and begged, "P', just try it on for me. Pretty pleaseee?" Kit let out a sigh at his whiny lover, "Okayy! I got it. I just have to wear this, right?"

Ming beamed at Kit's answer like a kid. Kit took the bunny ears headband into his hands. The ears were so soft and even furry, very much like the real one. One of the ears drooped down from the half while the other was slightly bending. The back side of the ears was white while the front inner part was baby pink. Kit questioned his dignity to put such a girly thing on, but he did wanna pamper Ming for once in a while. He wanna see Ming happy.

Kit put the bunny ears on in the end, blushing at the thought of how stupid he might look. But Ming, on the other hand, was having a hard time controlling himself not to jump at the blushing Kit in bunny ears! Just who in the world would have that much willpower?

And thus, Ming jumped at Kit. He locked their lips together in a slow tentative kiss. One of Ming's hands sneaked and grabbed Kit's waist, pulling Kit closer than ever to him, while the other hand caressed his burning cheeks. Kit was again shocked by the sudden kiss and squirmed around. But eventually he calmed down since he knew he couldn't beat Ming in stubbornness. Kit started to return the kiss in the same passion as he wrapped his arm around Ming's neck, who was hovering above him.

Kit began to get dizzy from the heated kiss and pulled apart. He panted leaning onto Ming who was having the same heavy pants. Ming then kissed Kit on his forehead, and whispered low in a lustful voice, "P'Kit. Sorry, I didn't make you wear the bunny ears with this kind of intention but I just need to take you right now."

Kit also felt himself aching more for Ming's touches. He just have to give Ming a smack later for being such a kinky pervert.

Ming stood up and pulled his shirt off, revealing the toned body. Kit averted his gaze and cursed himself for almost drooling at the sight of half-naked Ming. Then, Ming got on the bed again and leaned on the headboard this time. When Kit threw him a questioning look, Ming's lips formed a mischievous smile, "My KitKat, come here please."

The scarlet shade graced Kit's face and he felt like he was going to explode from the excitement. Ming was being more teasing and naughtier than ever. Kit gave into the temptation and shyly crawled over to Ming. When he was close enough, Ming pulled him onto his lap, making him straddle Ming with one of his legs on each side of Ming. Then, they dived into kissing again.

The kiss this time was everything fiery. Ming trailed his hands down Kit's chest to find the sensitive nips. He gave a tweak on the slightly erect nipple over the shirt. Kit gasped and clutched tight onto Ming. Ming deepened his kiss and dived his tongue into Kit's warm moist cavern. He played around, sucking and twirling around Kit's tongue. Ming drew himself apart from the kiss and wiped a trail of drool at the corner of Kit's gaping and panting lips.

Then, Ming continued to abuse over Kit's creamy white neck with love bites. Everywhere Ming touched seemed to be lit with sparks and set Kit's skin on burning fire. Ming then lowered his hands to grab Kit's butt cheeks a little bit roughly which made Kit yelped in surprise.

Kit could feel Ming's hot hard bulge against his own aching member. He leaned even closer to Ming as he tried grinding their members together over the fabrics. Ming let out a groan and rested his head on Kit's shoulder. Kit took that as a good sign and started grinding again, building a steady rhythm. He was in a mess of moans as the euphoric friction sent tingling sensations over his spine.

Ming became suffocating that there were still clothes between. He needed to feel Kit, skin on skin. Ming held Kit by his shoulder, and kissed hard again while his other hand worked on the buttons of Kit's shirt. When it was unbuttoned all the way, Ming just threw away the shirt and moved onto Kit's jeans.

Even breaking away a second for pulling down the jeans and boxer became unbearable for them, as both of them were so eager to feel each other. When Kit was completely naked and all in his glory, sweat glistening on his skin, he felt it was unfair to be the only one fully disrobed and tugged on Ming's shorts. Ming worked on his shorts in lightening speed and it went on flying across the room in a blink of an eye.

Now, they were completely naked and their painfully erect members came into plain sight. Ming pressed his fingers on Kit's lips who was staring at him with half-lidded eyes. Kit opened up his mouth knowingly, letting two of Ming's finger in, and licked and sucked them, covering them in wet saliva.

Ming pulled out his fingers when he was starting to get a dull headache from the much lust he had for Kit. The fingers followed the spine of Kit, reaching out to the puckered hole in Kit's lower backside. Kit winced in slight pain as he felt a wet digit protruding him in his most sensitive part. But Kit relaxed soon at the thought that Ming would never hurt him and never force him against his will.

When the experienced fingers found the place which could send Kit over the clouds, it was already three digits in. "M-Ming, hurry. I-I need you. Now!" Kit leaned into Ming's ears and bit it down a little roughly.

This made Ming completely lost his rationality and he raised Kit by his arms to thrust his aching member into Kit at one go.

"Ahhn!" A sharp moan escaped Kit's swollen panting lips.

Ming could feel that he was already close to release with Kit's warm insides snuggling his manhood a bit too tightly, even though he just put it in. Ming rested his head on Kit's shoulders. "P'Kit, I-I'm sorry, but I'm about to cum."

Kit took Ming's face into his hands and gave him a loving peck on the lips. Then, he started to ride up and down, in a slow careful pace, gripping Ming's shoulders as a support.

The room was filled with the moans and the sounds of skin against skin. Ming whispered the sweet sweet words into Kit's ear. "Kit, my Kit, I love you. Very much so." With a one hard thrust, Ming sent Kit over the clouds from intense orgasm, and he himself released as well.

Kit tried to catch his breath as he felt completely drained and fell limp, leaning on Ming's chest. "I-I love you too, Ming."

Ming placed a tender kiss on Kit's forehead and smirked when he finally noticed the forgotten bunny ears, still on Kit's head. Again, in a low voice, he whispered, "Are you already tired from just one round, my bunny P'Kit? Come on, let's go at it like real bunnies."


	3. Not a so Clichéd Birthday

When the message notification rang, Kit wriggled and rolled around his bed, trying to ignore it. But, as the noise continued to bother and became unbearable, he cursed at the little spawn of Satan who dared to spam him as the first thing in the morning. With a low growl, he searched around and reached for his phone to check.

Asshole Ming : Good morning, sweetheart.

Kit narrowed his eyes at the sender and the contents of the messages.

Asshole Ming : Stop frowning! It ruins your cute face, P'Kit.

Kit continued to glare at the screen, although the light blush on his cheeks didn't help it to be more menacing.

Asshole Ming : Happy Birthday, my P'Kit 333. I wanted to call you last night exactly at twelve for the wish, but you seemed really tired.

Kit rolled his eyes. What was the point of it anyway?! You just woke me up damn early in the morning!!

Asshole Ming : But, I hope the little present waiting for you right in front of the door will make up for waking you up from your little paradise.

This time, Kit raised his brows in surprise. That sneaky little Ming.

Kit got up from his bed and scurried away to the door. The door creaked as he lifted the handle and peeked out from the space opened. The Vanilla Latte from Starbucks and a little food container sat there. The sudden hunger took over the curiosity and surprise. Kit picked them off from the floor and headed back into the room.

Kit took a sip from the Vanilla Latte to find out that it was lukewarm, just the perfect temperature Kit usually enjoyed his favorite drink. Then, Kit noticed the sky blue sticky note and a white flower attached at the lid of the container.

"P'Kit, the white Camellia means that you're lovely as you are. Don't worry about getting fat, just for this special day. You'll definitely love what's inside the container. And one more thing, I made them myself. Praise me, P'~."

In anticipation, Kit opened the container and found chocolate cream puffs there. No frigging way. Yo said the last time when Ming tried to cook, a fire brigade had to be called over. Kit took one of the fluffy cream puffs in hesitation. He carefully took a bite and immediately melted in the crazy delicious taste. Now, he finally found a reason to marry Ming. A chuckle and a blush resulted from his own thoughts. The cream puffs disappeared in a moment as Kit also finished his drink.

Kit walked out of the dorm and started walking to where his car was usually parked. He sent a message back to Kit, simply a "thank you" for the breakfast. But, deep down, Kit felt himself falling for his younger boyfriend more and more every time Ming acted sweet like this. But Ming hadn't replied him yet.

Kit's eyes grew wide in shock when he reached his car. There, on the roof of the car, a paper bag, with a white balloon attached. He grabbed the paper bag and took a look inside. A heap of Daisies lay there. But the bag was too heavy for just the flowers. Kit reached a hand inside the bag to move some Daisies away, carefully. In awe, he pulled out a seemingly lunch box wrapped in a cute napkin. It was still quite warm, and like his breakfast, a sticky note was also there.

"P'Kit, my love. Daisy represent the faithful love, and innocence. But your innocence was long stolen by this Ming, anyway. And don't forget to eat lunch. Oh, yes, P'Kit! I was the one who made it! Don't forget to praise me, na~"

Kit couldn't help but grinned at his cheeky cliché boyfriend. That brat's gonna pay for giving me flowers. Kit pouted but he couldn't stop smiling from happiness and contentment.

Because of dazing like a fool, Kit barely made it to his first class. But still Ming was no where to be found. Kit walked into the class and spotted the other illegal doctor gang members. Before he could even open his mouth to say a word, the Professor came in making the class pay attention to him. Kit mentally noted himself to interrogate the Dumb and Dumber later, yes, it's Beam and Pha. Since he knew that Ming alone won't able to carry out all this alone. Especially, the cooking part. Yo might be somehow involved in this and thus Pha must know about it. Beam must also know it too, since his husband was usually the partners in crime with Ming.

Kit just kept fidgeting and wondering during the classes and was only snapped back into reality by the noise of the crowd leaving the room as the classes were already over. He turned around to search for his friends, but the two little devils were already gone. In frustration, Kit walked out of the class, pulling out his phone to contact his sweet and sneaky Ming first, then his lovely friends. Kit snickered as his words dripping with much sarcasm.

Suddenly, his view was blocked by a white Rose. Kit looked up with a frown to see a guy around his age stood there, awkwardly, holding the rose. "Is that... for me?" Kit asked, nervously. Without a sound, the guys just nodded and handed the rose to him then disappeared into the crowd. Kit almost gasped out loud in awe when he noticed the single white rose also had a small note attached.

"White Rose means that you're heavenly, my Kit."

A groan escaped Kit's lips as he blushed. He wondered how many frigging flowers he were going to receive all day. As if to answer his question, he saw a girl holding out a pink rose this time when he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around.

"Pink roses stand for perfect happiness. Yes, it's something I can't feel unless you're right beside me."

For the rest of the way to the cafeteria, Kit just threw his hands up in surrender as he received dozens of roses from random people. It was like a live broadcast to the whole school about their lovey-dovey relationship. Kit sighed when he finally got into the cafeteria. But much to his worry, his phone chirped with a notification.

Asshole Ming : P'Kit, I know you're falling for me madder and deeper than ever, by this time. I'll be waiting for you at your dorm, sweetheart. Let's have the lunch together. I hope you haven't open your lunch box yet!

Kit rushed out of the cafeteria as he received the message. Finally, that sneaky bastard decided to show up, huh? Kit hated that not seeing his clingy boyfriend for the whole morning, especially when it was his birthday, was really affecting him more than he would like to admit.

Kit was totally out of his breath when he finally saw Ming leaning on the door of his room. Ming straightened himself up and shouted out as soon as he saw Kit running to him. "P'KIT!! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!" So bad, he didn't see the deadly glare of Kit.

Kit smacked him really hard as he stood in front of Ming. "You little sneaky bastard! Where had you been this whole morning? And what's wrong with the flowers!? Are you treating me like a woman, Ai'Ming!?" Kit grumbled non-stop while Ming just rubbed and soothed his arm where he had just been hit. But a wide grin hung on his lips, "P'Kit, you missed me too, right? Even though it was just a couples of hours. And of course, I'm dying here, missing you, P'!! And isn't using flower language romantic? I know you loved it, P'Kit."

Kit said back nothing but just huffed, but the scarlet blush answered in his stead. When Kit acted bashful, his little gestures were conveying his true feelings otherwise, and this always made Ming felt so overwhelmed by the cuteness.

Ming pulled out his hands from his back and a small banquet of bright magenta flowers was in display. "This is Zinnia, and it means, everlasting affection. All for you, my Kit." A dazzling smile graced Ming as he stared into Kit's eyes. A pair of hands crawled their ways around Ming's neck and pulled him down into a hug. Ming grinned at his boyfriend's bashful reaction and rested his chin on the head of his shorter boyfriend, while his free hand grasped Kit's waist.

"Ah, P'Kit. There's one present left to open up!" Ming pulled away abruptly, picking up the medium-sized box from the floor, and handed him with a grin wider than ever. Kit took the box as he controlled his best not to show any excitement. In the box, the bright red scarf and a sweater in the same colour was neatly folded. "Ming!! Please don't tell me that you made these yoursel-"

Even before Kit could finish his words, Ming cut in with a laugh, "No, I didn't, P'Kit. I tried but I knew that I won't make it in time. So I just begged my mom with puppy eyes to get a matching handwoven scarf and sweater for his beloved son and son-in-law."

Kit was left speechless from pure bliss. He looked up at Ming and stuttered again, "Ming, thank you, really thank you so much for this birthday present. A-and also thank you for being such an amazing b-boyfriend."

Ming brought Kit closer to him and tightened his grip as he pressed their foreheads and rubbed their noses together. "Anything and everything for you, my Kit. Since I love you enough to do so."

Kit also nuzzled into Ming's embrace, "Love you too, Ming."

Author's note~

(@ABC-HS : Hey there, nice to meet you. I was waiting for any kind of response so that I can continue to update. So, I'm really relieved to see that there're hidden 2Moons fans. Oh, I'm an Asian, just like you.

And to the little Anonymous one who followed the fic, thank you as well.)


	4. What Comes Before Cuddle Time

The first thing that came to Forth when he snapped back to his senses was that he felt awful. Extremely at that. To the point of wanting to puke. He felt the dizziness rushing to his brain and the blood pulsing from the dull headache. A weak whimper was spilled, feeling his throat burning like a scorching sun in the middle of the desert. But then again, slowly, he forced his vision to focus as he heard his name had been called for times.

"Forth? Ai'Forth? AI'FUCKING FORTH!? YOU!! ASSHOLE!!"

That definitely has to be my one and only Beam. Hehe. So cute even when he curses me. Forth chuckled at his own thoughts. His eyes searched for the source of voice and smiled at Beam dazzlingly. "Oh, Beam. There you are. My baby." He cooed as he reached out his hands to ruffle Beam's already messy bed hair.

"Baby my ass!! Get off me right now, or you'll regret your very existence in this world, Ai'Forth." Beam glared at Forth and if looks could kill, Forth might already be waiting in the line for reincarnation.

Forth scratched the back of his neck absentmindedly as he looked down at Beam. He really was straddling Beam and holding him down. He whispered to himself. "Stingy."

Forth smiled again sheepishly and added, "But still cute." Feeling the coming wrath from his wife, when Beam managed to catch the phrase and scowled at Forth.

Then, Forth raised himself up to free Beam from his mostly muscle weight of a body. All his dizziness and giddiness flew out of the window when he saw Beam underneath him in a grey mini skirt and black knee high socks.

Wow. Was all Forth managed to think. "Shit, Beam, you look damn hot and cute in the-"

"Ai'Forth, I dare you to finish your words and you'll be minced meat in seconds. YOU ARE THE ONE WHO FORCE THESE ON ME!! That's it! I'm never playing any drinking game with you. Never! We agreed not to go too wild. But, of course, you had to force me into friggin woman clothes just because I refused to drink anymore!!! You scared me to the point that I lost my drunkenness!" Beam cut him off with fuming mad voice that even Forth flinched a bit.

One thing for sure was that Forth had taken pride in his drunken self. Now that everything made sense, Forth's lips quirked into a small smile. He was having second thoughts about letting Beam free from his straddling as he pretended to whine, "Beam, a man always keep his words."

Beam retorted with a snarl. "What kind of man exactly wear mini skirt and knee high socks!?" He continued, turning his gaze away. "Ai'Forth, don't turn me into a woman, you jerk. If you want a real woman, go somewhere else."

At the end of Beam's words, Forth yanked Beam up by his arms and pulled into his embrace. Before Beam could protest and curse him again, Forth used the most effective and traditional method of shutting up ones' angry lover. He kissed Beam hard.

After a few seconds of futile struggle felt in his arms, Forth smiled against the kiss as Beam settled down at last. But being stubborn as ever, he refused to kiss back.

Forth bit and pulled Beam's lower lip, making Beam gasp and giving him the chance to invade the sweet and warm cavern. Forth desperately tried to taste every part on his tongue and urged Beam to do the same to him. Beam cursed his extremely weak will when it came to his Forth as he couldn't bare anymore and just melted down into the kiss. Their lips and tongues synchronized in a sensual symphony.

The kiss became long enough to make Beam out of his breath already, but Forth still refused to let go as he kissed more slowly and tenderly. Forth pulled back in slight mixture of pain and confusion when he felt Bean bit down on his lips with force enough to bring out blood. Karma came back twice as bad.

While Beam was busy catching his breath, Forth pressed his forehead against Beam's. "I don't want any woman. Or man. That is. I only want you, Beam. Don't misunderstand me, please. It's you that I want to be with. It's only you that I want to see."

Beam kept his nagging lips shut tight this time. But still he was angry with being forced into a friggin mini skirt! He tore his eyes away from Forth's. "Hmph."

Forth chuckled and brought Beam to face him again by raising his chin. "Come on, baby. I know you're angry. But let your husband be selfish only this time. What's wrong with wanting to see my cute wife in cute clothes?"

Beam punched lightly, not much to his liking, at Forth's shoulders. "Forth is a jerk. Forth is a bastard. Forth is a pervert." He mumbled softly.

Forth pulled Beam even tighter into the loving embrace, "And Beam loves that Forth, right?"

After a long pause, which Forth expected, Beam nodded slightly in his embrace. Forth placed a sweet peck on Beam's cheek and then nibbled down at his ears. Later, he moved onto the neck, leaving the little trails of tiny red marks there.

Beam muttered in between whimpers and moans, "F-Forth, you're heavy."

Stunned by the words, Forth laughed and got on his knees, "Then, Beam get on top of me."

Beam smacked Forth but got into Forth's lap and straddled him nonetheless.

The rest of the actions led to the usual workout routine. Buttons were undone and shirts came off. Forth trailed his fingers along the black knee high socks, trying to feel the smooth texture under the thin fabric. His little adventure came to a halt at the trim of the mini skirt. Sneaky hands slipped under the skirt.

"Beam?" Forth called out ever so lovingly as he rubbed soothing cricles on Beam's inner thigh. "I love you."

A smile formed at Beam's lips as he planted a small kiss at the tip of Forth's nose. "I do love you too."

The lovers engaged in yet another passionate kiss which would definitely leave their lips all bruised the next day. Soon, all the remaining clothes were abandoned onto the floor, including Forth's much beloved mini skirt and knee high sock. He hesitated a lot after finally getting to see Beam in an alluring state in such clothes. But there was only one thing on his mind then. "Beam. Let me feel you. I want skin against skin now."

Sparks flew from the warm bodies being pressed against each other. And Beam's needy little moans were drving Forth crazy. "Mmmm, F-Forth. Right there, touch me more."

Little hickeys were sprinkled all over Beam chest and neck, including arms and shoulders. Beam latched his hands around Forth's neck and showered kisses all over his man in return. Forth just held Beam close to him and let his lover show his love as well.

Forth could swear that he could climax alone from seeing Beam giving his best at pleasuring him. He sneaked his hands down again, on their aching and leaking erections now. Beam bit back a series of moans as the warm hand starting stroking both their things, up and down, slow yet fast, soft yet hard at the same time. The pleasure was mind-blowing and pure euphoric. It was simply touching each other but just the heat of velvet skins mingling was unbearable and overwhelming for them.

"F-Forth. Forth. Forth. I think I'm gon-nghh." Beam reached the apex of pleasure, his essence staining Forth's hands and both their lower torso.

With a few more quickened strokes, Forth could feel nearing his own release. He bit down on Beam's bare shoulders with force enough to feel the rusty taste of red ruby liquid. Beam yelped out softly in pain and pleasure.

Forth soothed him down by several kisses on the lips, cheeks, nose, literally everywhere on Beam's face. "Shh, it's okay. So sorry baby. It hurts, I know. But it's my own way of marking my love. So sorry for being such a selfish husband."

Silence treatment was given in return. But then, Forth gritted his teeth as he felt Beam marking him in the same way on his arm.

In utter exhaustion, as forgotten alcohol in their blood started to kick in again, Beam lay limp and tugged at Forth signalling the demand to clean all the mess up.

Forth got up with a light chuckle and grabbed some wet wipes to clean up. Then, he tucked Beam in as he lay beside him. "Come here." He pulled Beam into another embrace. Beam questioned quietly, "Cuddle time?"

With a charming smile, Forth replied. "Cuddle time."

Author's note~

@ABC-HS

Aww, thank you so much for reading this lil amature fic. Of course, I will keep writing and writing even if I have very few readers. I just love the series, characters, casts and all of it! And sorry for taking a long time to update. But here is your request, nonetheless. Both PhaYo ans GodtBas that is!! As I took so long to update you all deserve double update! or Triple!

@Elle Riyuu

Of course, I plan to write for all three couples! Thank you sooo much for reading my fic and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. I wish the long wait wwas worth!*wink*


	5. Testing Limits

"Yo, we're over here." Kit said, sitting up from his seat while Beam waved at Yo with a smile. Yo smiled back and made his way over to where the two illegal doctor gang members were.

Yo sat down still confused at the situation. As soon as his classes were over, he received a message from Kit. To meet up at a cafe near the campus. Alone. Without Pha.

Well, I couldn't exactly reject P'Kit since he said it's super important. And he rarely makes a request. But, P'Pha's so gonna torture me if he find out that I lied about going over to my father's place.

Kit patted on the shoulders of Yo, breaking the silence, "Yo, don't be so stiff. We won't bite you, even though you're so adorable. Now, order whatever you want, it's our treat since we called you out."

Yo's sweetest smile bloomed at the mention of free food. "One Cookies Cream Nutella Ice Cream, please." His eyes sparkled as he ordered.

Kit and Beam chuckled at the whole adorable scene presented before them. Yo turned to them after finishing his order, "So, umm. P'Kit, you said you have something important to say?"

Playful smirks hung on their lips as Beam and Kit turned to look at each other mysteriously. Beam started off, "First of all, Yo, you must never let Pha know about this, okay?"

"Thank you for sending me back home, P'Kit, P'Beam." Yo thanked, gleefully. "Also for the ice-cream!"

"No need to. Take care, Yo. Don't forget to report how the operation goes." With the last words, the car drove off, leaving Yo thinking again. I can do this. After all, P'Kit and P'Beam went out of their way just to help me out.

Yo made up his mind as he walked into the dorm. Instead of going straight to his room, Yo headed over to Pha's instead. He gently knocked on the door, waiting for a response. The door clicked open, revealing Pha who looked hot as ever in simple pajamas. "Yo? You're back? Didn't you said that you are going to stay over at your father's place for tonight?" Pha mumbled at the pleasant surprise, his expression screaming how actually blissful he felt.

Yo took a step closer and put a hand on Pha's chest, directing his upward gaze at Pha, while long eyelashes fluttered over the big brown eyes. Yo licked his lips in an embarrassed and nervous manner and whispered, "I just miss P'Pha, and want to see you. Can't I?"

Pha melted immediately at the sight. "Of course, you can, Yo. Come in. Do you wanna stay the night here? Or shall I come over to your room?" Pha said a bit too eagerly.

Yo said nothing in return, but snaked one arm around Pha and pulled him down closer whereas he put another hand on Pha's shoulder and stood on his tiptoes. Pha was startled for a second there but soon closed his eyes like a good boy waiting for his candy. He could feel Yo's warm breath on his neck, and slightly moaned when the tantalizing lips trailed kisses up along the neck. But instead of the much awaited familiar warmth of soft sweet lips on his own ones, a blow of hot air was cast upon.

Yo is teasing me? Pha questioned himself at the situation. And at the same time, Yo descended his lips on Pha's firm ones. Pha immediately responded the kiss, and grabbed hold of Yo's body by one arm. Yo was really clumsy at taking the lead. But that exactly was what turned on Pha more. Yo licked along the bottom lip of Pha, and Pha took that as a sign and parted his lips, leisurely giving entrance to his cavern. But then, Yo pulled away in a haste.

"Good night, P'Pha. Sleep well and have a nice dream. I have classes the first thing in the morning tomorrow." Yo murmured, placing one final kiss on Pha's cheek and turned on his heels, walking out of Pha's sight in seconds.

Pha was left in a daze too caught up in the bewitching kiss. Yo, you little adorable lewd demon. Not that I mind. He sighed out loud in frustration, knowing that he couldn't afford to bother Yo since he said he has morning classes.

The following day was even more a torture. Pha picked up Yo right after both of their classes were over. "How's your day, Yo?" Pha asked while waiting for a green light. "So far so good, and even better when I'm together with you now." Yo stated with a bashful smile.

"Yo, if you say such cute thing, I'll jump at you, right here right now." Pha said taking Yo's palm to kiss.

As they got into Yo's room, Pha started showering kisses all over his little lover. Pha hoisted Yo by his waist and carried him off the bed. As he placed Yo on the bed and started undressing him while kissing, Yo suddenly pull him in for a tight hug.

"I wanna cuddle with you for the rest of the day, P'Pha. Can I?" Yo mumbled, nuzzling his face in the crook of Pha's neck.

Pha almost yelled out in frustration and overwhelming cuteness at the same time. Junior P'Pha down there was ready for action with junior N'Yo just to be got stranded off again, like the night before. But Pha found it very hard to reject the idea of cuddling with Yo. Sorry, my junior, I'll let you go rampage the next time.

"Yo, you don't need to ask me for every little thing. In fact, let me spoil you more. Come here, my love." Pha rolled to the side, and motioned over Yo to lay down by his side, on his arm.

Yo shyly lay down and snuggled up close to Pha. Pha inaudibly cursed when Yo fell asleep soon with one of his thigh in between Pha's legs. His harmonious breaths sending little shivers all over Pha's skin. He inhaled a sharp breath to calm himself down but it made it worse when Yo's cocoa like body odor stormed his senses. Pha just wanna pounce at Yo but he found waking up his innocent baby Yo just because of his raging lust was a pretty big crime itself. Just for tonight, I'll bare with it, all for Yo.

But the little hell in disguise of heaven didn't stop at one night. Yo continued to cuddle with Pha every single night, without the naughty stuffs and even touching a bit! Occasional sweet kisses were not helping at all. They made Pha even more desperate and needy. He was barely on the verge of snapping and pouncing Yo at every second. Don't get me wrong, I like cuddling. It's just suffocating to have the one you love in your arms, half-naked, just in boxer sometimes, every single night.

And before Pha could make an advance, Yo always tells him that cuddling with Pha always manages to melt away his exhaustion. Whereas I drown in exhaustion from trying to calm my internal beast down every single night.

All in all, Pha couldn't manage to bring himself to push himself on Yo, a bit carefreely like before. Since he had to listen to many complains and non-stop grumbling of Kit and Beam these days.

Pha recalled the conversation that morning.

Kit sat down drained at the bench as they got to the cafeteria. "Ming is really annoying me these days. He tried to jump at me even when I tell him that I have morning classes the next day." Beam followed up, "I know right!? P'Forth never ever listen to my protests that I just don't wanna have sex all the time we spend together. He touched me here and there, bothering me." Then, they both said in unison, "That kind of guys are the worst."

Pha told off to stop the coversing after that, but what Kit and Beam were complaining about really worried him. What if Yo thinks the same every time I jump at him on a whim? Am I pushing him? Yo is a shy kid in the first place. The last thing I want is Yo hating me because of my sexual urges!

That was the main reason Pha was still in control. A few more nights continued on torturing Pha. But that night was not the same. As Pha lay down, Yo did not lay down beside him as usual. Pha shot a questioning look when Yo started fumbling his finger and chewed on his lips. "P'-P'Pha, can I request you something?"

Pha smiled and took a hold of both Yo's hands in his, rubbing small circles on them in reassurance. "Of course, Yo. Anything for you."

The next words from Yo made him stunned in shock. "Can I top you, P'Pha?"

Pha felt like a nuclear bomb was dropped in his brain. His heart started pumping like there's tomorrow while his stomach churned and twisted. His inner mind was in a total chaos. He wished he heard Yo wrong, but the serious yet insecure expression on Yo's face made him drive away all unnecessary thoughts.

Pha smiled tenderly as he leaned down to plant a chaste kiss on Yo's lips. He used every ounce of his will not to stutter the words. "If that's what you want, Yo, you can." Damn, I can't believe I agreed but what if Yo decided to leave me because of my selfishness. I love him and I will make him happy by any means. Pha inner angel teared up feeling touched, while his inner devil remained motionless with shock.

They both stayed in the silent moment for a while until Yo threw himself into Pha's arm and hugged him tight. "I'm so sorry for being selfish, P'Pha. I love you. You're the best I could ever ask for. P'Kit and P'Beam treated me an ice-cream and told me that they had a perfect idea." Pha felt a nerve twitched at the mention of Kit and Beam from Yo.

Yo continued, "They said P'Pha would definitely love it if I tease and be playful with you. So, they instructed me to initiate the kisses, cuddle every night and finally ask P'Pha if he would be Yo's wife in reversal. I know I was being selfish this whole time to make you even more c-crazy about me."

Gears turned in Pha's mind as everything clicked together in a fit. Ah, so it's those little bastards' work huh. I need a serious talk with their husbands.

Pha bursted out in a small laughter as he tightened the embrace more. "Yo, I loved it. But, even without you teasing or being playful, I'm head over heels in love with you, baby. Do you have morning classes tomorrow?"

Yo answered dumbfounded. "No? Why, P'Pha?"

Pha fkashed a dazzling smile down at Yo in his arms, "Then, be prepared to give me my full charge of Yo for the last whole week. You aren't getting any sleep tonight, Yo."

Yo smiled back nervously, but at the same time his body was shivering in anticipation. Well, I also miss P'Pha's touches and junior P'Pha too.


	6. Let Our Hearts Talk

The surrounding was in chaos. Cheers, or more like screams, rose from the crowd's excitement. Godt stole a side glance to Bas standing right by his side. Their eyes locked in a sweet coincidence.

Godt's brain nulled out all the other voices except his own heart beat. There it goes again. Beating abnormally these days whenever N'Bas is near me. Call me cheesy, I named it 'Bas rhythm'.

Bas was starting to get nervous at the way Godt was staring at him. P'Godt might think that this is just for the fanservice. That's why I should't misunderstand anything based on my own hopes and wishes.

They both averted their attention back to the audience, keeping the thoughts left unspoken in their heart. When the brand promotional event was over, both Godt and Bas were in total exhaustion. The two of them were the brand ambassadors.

As soon as he got back home, Godt sighed out in frustration as he kicked his shoes off and sat down at the feet of the bed. He thought he wanted a nice long rest as soon as he got back to the hotel. One thing that was stopping him from doing anything was all thoughts about Bas.

The two of them had been together on many fanmeetings, events and stuffs, and the so called "GodtBas moments" and fanservices were here and there.

It might sound silly. But by the time Godt noticed, every moment they shared had become serious and true, at least for him. And once he admitted that he had feeling for the adorable younger boy, the feelings just overflowed from being contained for so long.

Godt fished out his phone form the pocket of his jeans. He unlocked and scrolled down the contact list until a certain name. He stared at the contact labeled 'N'Bas' for minutes, contemplating what he was about to do.

Godt : N'Bas.

In worry, Godt waited for the reply from the other side. He was startled when the response came back in merely seconds.

Bas : Yes, P'Godt?

Godt : What are you doing now?

Bas : Nothing. Just playing around with my phone.

Godt : Hmm.

Bas : Sooo, what about you, P'? What're you doing?

Godt : ...thinking.

Bas : Thinking about what, P'?

Seconds ticked into minutes, but Godt still couldn't find the courage to type the truth.

Bas : Hello? Are you still there, P'Godt?

Godt : You.

Bas : Huh?

Godt : I was thinking about you, Bas.

Bas dropped his phone down on his nose in bewilderment. Ouch!! That hurts. And, did P'Godt just said he was thinking about me?

Bas was laying down on his bed, already in his favourite pajamas, hugging his froggy pillow tight. The incoming message notification sound cut him off from his thoughts and suprised state.

Godt : Bas?

Godt : Reply me.

Godt : I have something important to tell you.

Godt : Can I come over to your place right now?

Godt : I'm coming.

Godt : Bas, wait for me, don't go to sleep yet.

"Shit!! What does he means by coming over to my place!? I haven't even consented to that!" Bas bursted out and started typing back.

Bas : NO! YOU CAN'T COME OVER, P'!

Bas : P'!?!!!!!?

Bas : P'GODT! If you really come over, I'll share the picture of you picking your nose via Twitter.

When Godt didn't reply his messages even after good few minutes had passed, Bas decided to give a call. But to his dismay, Godt didn't pick up the call.

Godt did know where his new apartment was. He was there with the others for the housewarming party. Is P'Godt seriously coming over!? What was so important that made him come over to my place so suddenly?

As if on cue, the door bell rang, snapping Bas out of his thoughts. Without even checking through the intercom, Bas opened the door and pulled the man inside by grabbing his arm.

"P'Godt!! What was so important that you have to come over to say it right now and not wait for tomorrow?!" Bas scolded Godt in a low whisper as if someone would be listening to them.

Godt just smiled and scartched his neck awkwardly. "It is really important, Bas. I'll really regret it if I don't tell you as soon as possible. I just don't want to hesitate anymore."

The silence crawled in, signaling the rising tension. Godt gulped nervously. Why isn't my Bas saying anything back? Have he already realized what I was going to say? And damn, how can he be so cute in simple pajamas!? Look at that teddy bear pattern.

"P'Godt," Bas called out, "You're the one who ate my choco chips at the shooting the day before, right!?" He continued to blabber. "You should have admitted it sooner, P'! I almost smacked P'Tee and P'Kim for that."

Godt was taken surprise by the unfolded case of the chocolate chips. "Wait, no! That's not what I was going to talk about. And yes, Tee and Kimmon were the true perpetrators."

Before Bas could even open his mouth for a response, Godt took a step forward, closer to Bas. "N'Bas, listen to me. I've fallen for you. Genuinely. I don't know why, or when, or how. I know these troublesome feelings will be nothing but a burden to you. But Bas, I just wanted to let you know my true feelings. I know that you just think of me as a senior and a friend, nothing more, nothing less. But, I'm in love with you to the point that I'm willing to take on all the risks only if you were to become wholly mine."

When Godt finally halted his continuous outburst of a confession, his heart was beating in erethism.

Bas was mesmerized and amused at the same time. Godt was usually calm and composed, but playful at times, and ever beaming with confidence. So, confused and nervous P'Godt was definitely a sight to see.

After long torturous seconds for Godt, Bas seemed determined to speak at last. "P'Godt. I-I don't really know what to say. Really. And, umm, you know P', you might just be confused about your feelings. Maybe you just got too into the role of "P'Pha" character. Maybe you're just going with the flo-"

"Bas." The tone and intonation low, indicating the mild anger and frustration as Godt cut him off.

"You can just reject me if you don't feel the same way. It's to be expected. But," Godt trailed off and held down Bas' shoulders with slight force, "Don't ever doubt my love for you."

At the end of those sweet words, lacing with sincerity, the red shade bloomed on Bas' face resembling the fireworks in a clear summer night.

A mischievous smirk hung on Godt's lips. "Well, I don't have the slightest intention to give up on you anyway. I don't really think that little Bas would be able to resist my charms." The playful hands slid down onto Bas's waist. Then, Godt leaned down awfully close, "If you haven't fallen for me yet, you better prepare youself, N'Bas. I won't even give you time to think about anything else other than me."

Bas shuddered and instinctively backed away, still blushing like mad. "You've gone really crazy, P'!"

"Yep, I'm crazy, only for you Bas." Godt zoomed in closer again until their foreheads touched. He let out a hearty chuckle, and nuzzled their noses. "You have no idea how much I'm crazy about you. I'll ask as many times as it takes. Will you be my boyfriend, Bas?"

Bas was beginning to feel giddy from embarassment and blissfulness. He could swear that his heart was going to jump out of his chest here and then. I just wanna leap into his arm and scream 'YES' since I feel the same way about him for only god and myself know how long.

Bas looked up at the very handsome man hovering above him. "P'Godt, do you really like me?"

Godt nodded, "I don't like you, Bas. I love you."

With many uncertainty, Bas asked again."Really? You love me not as 'Doctor Phana' but as your true self 'P'Godt'?"

Godt flashed a smile brimmed with love and patience, and stated, "I, Godt Itthipat Thanit, love you as Bas Suradet Piniwat."

When silence started to take place, Godt didn't let that happen. "So, N'Bas, will you be my boyfriend? Come on, the whole world is litterally cheering for us. They even might want to see us getting married in Hawaii."

Bas let out a light chuckle at that. "P'Godt," he paused and looked into Godt's eyes as if he was trying to see directly through his soul. "I love you as well. I won't deny. I do want to be your boyfriend. But," he stopped again, and linked his hands around Godt's neck.

"I have a little request." Bas finished his words, fluttering his long eyelashes and biting his bottom lip.

This 19 years old adorable brat totally got me wrapped around his little fingers. Godt sighed inwardly. But he knew that he didn't hate it at all. "I'd do anything for you to become my boyfriend, Baby Bas."

Bas beamed at the words, "Really? You must keep your words, P'!"

Godt chuckled and nodded, "Anything, babe."

Bas tiptoed and leaned into Godt's ear and whispered, "Let me top you, P'Godt."

Godt opened his mouths in attempt to respond, but the shock and panic took over him so much that no words would come out at all.

Bas urged on more, "Please, P'! I had already played the wife role once with you, in the series. Can I be the husband this time? Don't worry P', I'll be gentle with you. And you're cute enough to be my wi-"

The non-stop spouting of Bas were all shut off by another pair of lips on his owns. Bas tried not to repond the kiss. But, who in the world could ever resist the man of his dreams licking and pulling his lips urging to kiss back?

Godt pulled away the moment Bas was starting to enjoy being teased. Bas even whimpered at the loss of contact between their lips.

Godt smirked as he brushed away the strands of hairs and stroke Bas' cheek in circles. "I won't exactly deny your request, baby. But I promise I'll make you change your mind. In bed. Right now. And you have lots of confessions to do, my little Bas."

There, Bas almost surrendered before even the real battle started. "Umm, try me." He wiggled his brows.

The two lovers melt into the laughter as their foreheads leaned on each other's. Letting hearts, but not brains, talk is definitely the best decision.


	7. Trust Me, You Still Have My Heart (PY)

Once. Twice. Pha blinked his eyes fast. Then, again he repeated when the unbelievable truth presented before him did not change a bit.

"Yo? Wayo?" Pha managed to keep his calm and called out in the end.

Confused, the boy in front of him, just stared back at him in utter silence. This made Pha more on edge and he tried to move closer to the boy. At his sudden action, the boy flinched and reflexively backed away and the heart of Doctor Phana stung and ache at the sight.

As if the boy noticed this, he shifted around uncomfortably. Then, for the first time ever, he voiced out the name. "P'Pha?"

Pha nodded and responded immediately. "Yo? Did you somehow shrink down? You look kinda small, so small, now."

Yo stared back at him in confusion. "No. P'Pha, you are the one who look so tall and buff all of a sudden."

The two sat completely still as the silence crept and enveloped the room. Then, Yo stood up abruptly and dashed into the bathroom. Pha followed his steps when he heard a startled shriek from there. He saw Yo standing in front of the mirror like a stone statute bewitched by Medusa. "P'Pha. This is crazy! I really shrunk!!"

Yo really did look much younger and smaller. If the normal Yo had to stand on his tiptoes to give a peck on Pha's cheek, this tiny Yo would have to use a stool to stand on and kiss his man. The now extremely over-sized white shirt was slipping off from Yo's shoulders, with buttons half-undone, letting the whole world drool at the smooth white velvety baby skin and pink perk nipples. The black boxers disappeared under the shirt and it seemed like it was barely hanging on such a bit slenderer waist.

Not exactly like the university's second-runner-up Moon Yo was, this small Yo shined in his childish youth. The rosy cheeks were so puffy, inviting to be pinched and smooched all over. The plump soft lips glowing in natural shade of pink. The big round brown eyes widening prettily in shock as the long long lashes fluttered in beauty like a butterfly. All in all, younger Yo was cute enough to be devoured as a whole.

Pha was snapped out of his mesmerized state as Yo squeaked out loud again. "THIS CAN"T BE HAPPENING. I look so... so tiny!! And my voice, why is it squeaky?! Where did the manliness go?!"

With quick strides, Pha got behind Yo. Still blabbering in an adorable manner, Yo turned his heels around to face Pha. One long slender finger caressed and pressed over the complaining lips. "Shh. Yo. Calm down first. We can figure this out together. Anything can't be done in a rushed and panicked decision. Okay?" Pha waited until Yo nodded slowly and continued his words. "We'll wait and see until the morning, it's past midnight now anyway. If Yo stayed this way even until then, I'll contact my father and ask for the best doctors in the country and abroad."

Pha's soft gentle voice saying sweet reassuring words helped Yo a bit to calm down. But Yo's biggest concern lay elsewhere. I'm doomed. I look so nerdy and chubby. And short! What will P'Pha think of me now?

In worry and insecurity, Yo tried to seek comfort and stepped forward, closer to Pha and hugged him tight. But he felt the irritation rose again when he could not reach his tall husband's chin. Hell, he even tried tiptoeing and still there was a tiny space left. Frustrated, Yo whimpered.

On the other hand,Pha was busy with different matters to handle at his hand. Yo. You're killing meee. How can I resist when you are so cute and vulnerable like this?! Pha shooed his inner naughty demon away and patted Yo's head in a soothing comforting manner, as he swallowed the urge to tease Yo back down.

The two of them stayed stuck in the sweet moment for a short while. Pha placed a soft kiss down at the top of Yo's head and ruffled his hair after pulling away shortly. "Now, change into more comfortable clothes. My shirt is already big on the normal Yo and now it's super big on this Yo. If you go to sleep like this, you'd definitely get a cold. Don't let your guard down just because your husband is a brilliant doctor." Pha stated with a smug face.

Yo snickered, the signal of succession at Pha's attempt to melt his lover's worries away even if it was just a little. "What brilliant doctor? You haven't even graduated yet, P'Pha." With that, Yo walked out of the bathroom and headed to his closet. He tried to find the smallest sized clothes possible and ended up with the Doraemon pajamas he loved so much and could not bear to throw out even though it did not fit him anymore.

While Yo changed into the pajamas, Pha had to pick up random sheets from the table to distract himself from wanting to just stare and let many indecent thoughts ran across at the sight of who-knows-how-many-years-under-the-legal-age Yo changing.

Pha cleared his throats, his inner demon wild and his inner angel disappointed, as he stole a look at that tender lithe body, like a very delicious looking marshmallow. "Umm, Yo. Do you have any idea how old might you be right now?"

It took a moment before Yo scrunched his nose in an adorable manner and answered. "Maybe around twelve or thirteen. I guess. I'm not even sure about myself though."

Crap. That's it. I'm going to jail. Pha nervously gulped, not really confident in his self-control. It was still so wrong even the soul inside was an adult. He tapped his lost fingers on the table in rhyme and averted his longing gaze as he watched Yo climbed into the bed.

Yo, just like his usual self, did not notice a thing as he lay down and rolled over to face Pha. His hand reached out at Pha's shirt and tugged the hem gently, then in a hushed voice, he asked, "Aren't you sleeping yet, P'Pha?"

Pha nodded hesitantly and climbed into the bed to lie down facing Yo as well. But alarms were wheezing in his head. Yo would be definitely disgusted when he found out that I want to make tease and shower with love at this little thirteen years old Yo.

The two laid in comfort, different concerns occupying each own minds.

Yo snuggled closer against to the source of the familiar warmth which could make his head all fuzzy and heart all giddy. With each inch Yo snuggled closer, the greater pieces of self-control crumbled away from Pha. The mighty Pha held a breath and swung his hands around Yo's slender waist, pulling him in closer. The sweet smell of his love overwhelming all his senses as he took a sniff.

"Yo, did you use baby powder or what? Smells so good." Pha quietly stated while taking another whiff unconsciously.

An adorable scowl formed at the words. "No! I did not." Yo protested strongly.

Pha laughed out, distracting himself from such indecent thoughts running across his mind at that moment. But the laughter came to stop, as he realized something he shouldn't have. "Yo. Are you not wearing anything under the pajama pants?" The sensation at his palm screamed no double fabrics, as the soft warm skin could be felt through a single layer of pajamas.

Bashfully, Yo cuddled further into Pha's embrace. "S-Since all the boxers are kinda loose on this scrawny body."

Pha was shot sitting up like a bolt of lightning at the words and pulled up Yo as well. "I'm really sorry, Yo. But I would die out of guilt if I don't tell you this."

With a pause, Pha glanced at Yo, and he found out what was occupying his Yo's mind ever since he shrunk down. In those usual captivating eyes of his love, there was nothing but hurt and insecurity. Pha tilted Yo's face upward. "Wayo. I know what you're thinking baby. But why do you have to think alone? I'm here with you. Whatever you want to know, I'll answer without any hesitation or lies. You're insecure again. Of your looks right now, right?"

Pha planted a soft kiss on Yo's forehead and continued his words. "Yo, you never once did not look captivating to me. Can't you remember? You looked just like this when I fell in love with you for the first time. And I fell in love with you again, for the second time, when I found out that the kid at my dorm whom I always tease and be mean to was the same one I was searching for all this time. My love for you is so strong that it won't ever change in this lifetime. If possible, I even want to take you along to the next next lives with me."

Finally, like the sunshine after a heavy rain, a giggle warmly bloomed at those lovely lips of his Yo. "You're too much, P'Pha. How possessive can you be?"

Pha smiled back contently. "Can't help. My wife is too cute to be left alone." His voice went low with guilt as he picked up the previously intended conversation again "Umm. Yo. I want you to know that I feel really guilty about this. But hear me out." He continued with his words when Yo nodded at him in assurance and curiosity. "I kinda had very very embarrassing and indecent thought at seeing you like this. So, please go put on some boxers. It's tempting me to no end."

No words or no sound at respond, until the maniac laughter broke out. It was Yo. "Oh my god, P'Pha! How can I get mad at you for such a reason? I'm surprised that you are a pedophile though." He stuck out his tongue playfully, at the same time it was also an act to hide his embarrassment and fastening heartbeat from how Pha felt towards this smaller self of him.

Pha groaned at a certain word. "I'm not a pedophile, Yo! It's just Yo who could make me lost my rationality and calm. Notice that already."

Yo said nothing but pushed Pha down onto the bed. He rested his head where he could hear a heart beating as fast as his own.

"Just bare with it for tonight, P'Pha. Since, I don't want policemen to take my husband away for seducing an underage boy. Pff."

Pha ruffled Yo's hair and whispered, lacing with seduction. "Laugh while you can, sweetheart. You won't able even be able to catch your breath when you turned back to normal."

Pha's statement came true as Yo's body turned back into a normal adult one when the morning sun dawned upon them.

Author's Note~ (I'd be very happy, if you guys read it, Pls~)

First of all, I'm terribly sorry for not updating for so long. I may have just a handful of readers, and 2Moons is not exactly well-known here, but I don't ever plan to stop writing.

I write at many sites to spread the love for 2Moons, and here, fictionpress or is just one of these.

So, I recommend going to my account @Rihito0000 at Wattpad, if you lovelies are fed up with my slow updates here. I assure that at Wattpad, the chapters are more organized and the updates are way faster. Also, the chapters there are far ahead. By far, ForthBeam/TaeTee has 2 chapters, PhaYo/GodtBas has 7, and MingKit/KimCop has 17 chapters!

This doesn't mean I'm going to stop posting my stories here. I am not gonna stop writing here and there, both, until my brain is squeezed dry. I just feel bad that I can't update here as quickly.

The reason in such difference is I simply can't use well. It's simple.

More importantly,

@ABC-HS

Oh my, thank you so much for reading, and commenting. It means a lot to me. I'll give it my very best in coming chapters too. Again, thank you so much for reading. And, oh, who can ever resist big bad naughty Forth! I'll try to balance between sweetness and perversion next time hehe.

@Guest

Yay! Thank you so much for reading the fic! Also, thank you for showing the love for it. I wish it'd get included in the series too. *sighs* For now, I'll just give it my best!!


	8. Trust Me, You Still Have My Heart (MK)

The moonlight shone through the half drawn curtains and the stars reinforced the dim light. As the shortest hand of the clock inched slowly towards the midnight sign, the artificial lights went out and the noises died down.

Even breaths in and out, harmonious with the slight rising and falling of the chest, the indications of sound sleep occupied Kit. He was never a light sleeper, the one who won't wake up until the bed caught fire or some tsunami waves rolled over him. All of a sudden, his chest felt heavy and even breathes became ragged and suffocation was increasing. He heard a small voice calling out his name repeatedly as the weight on his chest got heavier by each passing seconds.

It took a great amount of willpower and energy for Kit to lift up his eyelids heavy with sleepiness. Gears turned in his head as his eyes took in the vision before him.

There was someone straddling him.

"Holy shit. Who the heck are you!?" Kit yelled, snapped out of the daze. He grabbed the pillow beside him and started smacking the freaky invader on top of him.

"Wait!! P'Kit. I'm Ming. Your husband! Ming Kwan! How could you forget that your husband came for a sleepover!?" The boy on top shouted in between defending against the fearsome pillow attack.

Kit paused for a moment, breathing and taking the situation in. He reached out his hand to flick the light switch beside the bed on. Twin whimpers escaped as the bright light blinded out and blurred the sight of both of them.

"No. You aren't!! You sneaky little bastard. My boyfriend ain't this small. Who the heck are you!? Tell me how and why did you come in!! I'll call the police you freak!" Kit resumed the tantrum as he saw the man on top of him was not exactly who he said he was.

"Wait! P'Kit! That's exactly the reason I was trying to wake you up for the last fifteen minutes! I shrunk down, P'Kit! I shrunk!!" Ming yelled in his defense.

The pillow froze in the middle of the air. With eyes that saw the crazy man, Kit blabbered. "Huh?"

With suspicion, Kit narrowed his eyes at the boy who was still straddling him. Perfect straight nose. Checked. Not very light nor dark skin. Checked. Firm lips curving in a playful way. Checked. Yes. It was screaming nothing but Ming. Especially those big sparkling eyes. But he was kind of small? Like a miniature version of Ming.

Lost in his own thoughts, Kit continued to stare off at Ming.

"Oiii, P'Kit. Do you still not believe me? I'm hurt, P'. I'm the one who was such a big coward to just stand and watch Kit from afar without confessing. I'm the one who pursued and courted Kit knowing all Kit's perfections and imperfections. I'm the one who made Kit fall for me as my life really depended on it. I'm the one who want to take care, cherish, adore, love and stay together with Kit for the rest of my life." Sweet sweet words fell from Ming's lips as nothing but sincerity in his eyes. Long eyelashes fluttered innocently. "Oh, I'm also the one who made Kit scream my name in bed. Gosh. You have no idea how adorable you were being. I could eat you up right he-"

The ready-to-explode Kit, blooming bashfully in all shades of red, smacked and covered small Ming's teasing lips. "Asshole. You don't have to say that out loud!"

There. The puppy eyes again. And damn. It was working much much better on this younger version of Ming.

Kit pulled back his hand. With hesitation though. Kit asked as curiosity took priority. "So. You have any idea why you, umm, suddenly got younger?"

Small Ming just shrugged ever so carefreely. "Nope. Not at all."

Confused and at a loss of words, Kit scratched the back of his head. Then, he was reminded of the important fact again. "Whatever. You're still heavy. Get off. Now."

Ming pursed his lips and rolled of from Kit. He crawled out of the bed and fix his messy clothes and hair, the casualties from his boyfriend's little tantrum.

The dark blue shirt was a bit big for this little Ming now. The V-neck hunging low, showing off more skin than necessary. And the pajama bottoms were a bit too long that when Ming walked, they were literally being dragged along.

Kit giggled at the sight. Enjoying the sight of small Ming for now. Adult Ming was charming and this Ming was so cute.

"Tch." Ming clicked his tongue in annoyance, also to hide his embarassment when he caught his wife making fun of him for being short. He always teased about Kit's short stature and now karma came back with twice the force. Ming bent down to roll up the pants a bit.

Kit's cheeks reddened at the sight. The big V-line shirt showing everything through the gap formed as Ming bent. Kit didn't care about his husband's nipples before. But now, he was having a second thought as the pink nipples came into his sight. The body was not as mouth-watering as the adult Ming's, but it was obviously fit. No wonder, he weighted no less heavy.

Slapping himself inside, Kit averted his attention back to small Ming in general. "How old do you think you are actually? I mean, right now."

Ming stood straight again and his brows knitted close as he thought. "Around twelve. I guess."

Kit snickered. "Duh. What kind of twelve years old is this tall and fit? Say the possible."

"Me." Ming beamed at Kit, showing the rows of white pearly teeth. "After all, I was quite athletic."

Then, the cheerful expresion changed into a mischievous one as Ming wiggled his eyebrows teasingly. "You checked out my body, P'? How naughty. Policeman will come to arrest you when you lay your hands on this young adorable underage me."

A pillow flew towards Ming's face at the end of his words. His shriek was muffled out by yet another flying pillow. "Okay! Okay! I won't tease you anymore! P'Kittt." Ming surrendered as he saw Kit's hand moved towards those so very thick medical books on the nightstand. Pillows were fine, but those damn thick books? A big no-no.

"How can you be so playful when you literally became a twelve years old again, Ai'Ming!? Be more serious about this!" Kit scolded Ming in irritation.

At the stern harsh voice, Kit could even see puppy Ming's eyes glistening more, ears down and tail still.

Ugh. Oh lord, spare me from the cuteness, please. Feeling guilt squeezed his heart, Kit muttered. "Well. You didn't do anything wrong though. We can just figure things out together. Let's wait and see for this night. I don't really want to let any other people find out this. They will make a fuss and also media and press will probably come to be involved. At worst, you will become a test subject for mad scientists' way for eternal youth or some nonsense thing."

Ming cursed as chills ran down his spine. Then he dashed towards the bed again and leapt onto Kit, his arms firmly attaching behind Kit's neck. "Protect me. P'Kit!"

Kit rolled his eyes in response. "Yeah. Yeah." He ruffled Ming's hair out of habit.

The good mood of Kit did not last for long when Ming said the following words. "P'Kit. I need to brush my teeth. Can you tag along with me to the bathroom? Pretty pleaseee?"

Ming pleaded.

"Ai'Ming. You're not some five years old. You are twelve." Kit was pretty irritated but he did not yell at all because he couldn't afford to see the hurt puppy look on twelve years Ming again.

Again Ming objected. "B-But I was afraid of the dark and did not dare to go to bathroom alone until I was about fifteen."

Kit was ready to laugh out loud. But once he saw that sadness and embarassment running across young Ming's poor facial expressions, he regreted. Again he pulled Ming into his embrace again and ruffled his hair. "Okay. Okay. P' will come along. There's no need to be afraid."

Who in the right mind would have thought that Ming had such a weakness. Kit gently urged Ming and they both got out of the bed and headed into the bathroom.

Who in the right mind would have thought that Kit did not kill me when I disturbed his beauty sleep. Ming reached out to his toothbrush. He gasped out loud in shock and horror.

Kit was deciding whether to brush his teeth, again, when he heard Ming gasped. In the twist of fate, oh-poor-little Ming could not reach the cabinet where he kept his dental floss picks anymore. Tiptoeing, he tried. But it was futile. The dental floss was on the top shelf. And he barely reached past the second to top shelf.

Kit reached out instead and took it for him, holding in a giggle while doing so.

Ming accepted it with a soft mutter of thanks.

Not to hurt his husband's pride further, Kit swore with a tiny bit of regret. It was getting fun though. But he knew that Ming would get his revenge once he returned to his normal state.

As Kit was about to switch off the light, Ming spoke out. "Can you leave it on, P'?"

Awww. Kit flashed a rare smile. "Sure."

Knowing that Kit was giving in, young mischievous Ming urged further. "Can you please give me a good night kiss, P'Kit?"

At the silence tratement he got in return, Ming inwardly sigh. He saw this coming, but he had a thin ray of hope that Kit would be more comfortable to initiate a kiss if he was in this state.

A quick yet sweet peck fell upon his cheeks and lips consequently.

"There. Done. Now, sleep. Don't you even worry a bit that you would stay like this forever?" Kit mumbled in a hushed voice.

"But you seem to like this young me more." Ming whined but smiled softly nonetheless.

"No! It's not like that. Of course, this type of you is cuter. But I love usual Ming the same. I mean it!"

Ming looked thoughtful for a second. "Really?"

Kit nodded slowly. "Really."

"My Kit! So adorable when you're honest like this! And hehe, sorry but I lied to you about being afraid of the dark." Before Kit could even curse at him, Ming tackled Kit onto the bed and held him down. "Today, we're going to sleep like this. Hold me tight, P'. I'll hold you tight too."

"Brace yourself when you turned back to normal, Ai'Ming." Kit's voice lacing with menace, insincerity slightly distinct though.

Ming snuggled closer to Kit. And with a hearty chuckle, he stated. "That's my sentiment, P'Kit. You better stop talking now since you're gonna have to scream my name like there's no tomorrow once I turned back to normal."

*Extra*

A pair of eyelashes fluttered alive in the middle of the night, revealing the curious eyes behind them. Kit peeked down at the boy in his arms who was currently using his arm as a pillow. His little lover was sleeping so soundly, peacefully.

For unknown cause, Ming shrunk down so suddenly. But it seemed that he hadn't returned to the normal state yet. Even after a few hours had already passed.

With great care and caution, Kit moved around, trying to get his numb arm from under little Ming's head. But no, he did not even budge. Kit then realized, much to his misery, that little Ming was straddling and hugging him, their limbs tangled all over together.

Another attempt was thrown. And this time, Kit used a bit more force. Or maybe not just a bit more, but a lot more force. Since little Ming almost fell out of the bed.

Kit sighed in relief when he found that little Ming was still in deep sleep.

Without knowing a thing, little Ming thrashed around in his sleep. "Mmm." He flipped over and the white t-shirt got rolled up a bit in progress. The white smooth skin was begging to be touched. And the pants hung low on the slender waist, showing a good view of his initial puberty status. Thin firm lips were slightly parted unconsciously in sleep. Even breathes, in and out, harmonious with the rise and fall of the chest.

Marvelous at the sight, Kit reached out to move away a stray hair from his little charming lover. It's frustrating to admit but he looks so handsome, even as a teenager.

Before Kit could even register what came over him so abruptly, he placed a tender kiss on little Ming's forehead. And, he became more daring when the boy did not wake up. Kit cupped Ming's a bit puffy cheeks gently, running his thumb around in a soothing circular motion.

Mischievousness took over and the finger ran lower, to the so very tempting lips. "So soft." Kit mumbled to himself. The finger continued to trail along the line of the pink squishy lips. The way the lips were parting slightly was pushing Kit to the edge. As his finger slipped into the gap in between those captivating lips, the warmth and wetness teased him, motivating him to explore deeper, this time with his own lips.

Still hesitant, Kit leaned down to feel the soft lips against his own. The moment their lips locked, Kit couldn't help but melt, wanting more. Hesitantly, he traced his tongue along those tender lips before dipping deeper into the welcoming cavern to taste the sweetness they had shared so many times before. Frustration grew as Kit wanted nothing more than his little sleeping beauty to respond the kiss.

Kit inhaled sharp and gulped hard, taking notice of the need arising. He may look like a minor but the inner mind is what it counts, right? This might be a lifetime chance for me.

After contemplating for while, Kit made up his mind. His hands, slightly shaky with nervousness, reached down to the hem of the T-shirt of little Ming. Yet again, all actions were paused, Kit wrecking his brain whether to proceed or not. Is it really okay? I mean, Ming is literally twelve years old right now!

"I gave up! If you aren't going to make a move, I will!" The sudden words from the now awake little Ming took Kit by surprise.

Words lost their way from the tongue to the lips and Kit stuttered in shock. "What? Wait...were you awake all this time!?"

A yawn came out instead of an answer. Then, with a mischievous smirk, little Ming stated after propping himself against the headboard of the bed. "Well, my prince charming came and kissed me, how can I still be asleep?"

In an instant, Kit tucked himself in the blanket and dived into the sheets, then rolled to the other edge of the bed, away from little Ming's end. He caught me stealing a kiss. He caught me stealing a kiss. He caught me stealing a kiss.

On the other hand, like a victorious player he was, devilish little Ming crawled closer to where his bashful lover was. He leaned and hugged the heap of sheets his other half was hiding in. "Knock. Knock."

Silence. It was all the still embarassed Kit returned. Little Ming knowingly smiled. "My prince charming, my Kit, why did you run away after waking me up with a tantalizing kiss? I thought you were going to embrace me in your arms, taking the clothes off and having skin against skin, lips locked together, and our arous-"

Before little Ming could continue his words, Kit jumped out of the sheets and tackled him onto the bed. "Y-You! Shameless bastard!" Kit yelled as he smacked the playful lips of the boy under him.

"Ouchie. It hurtie hurts, P'Kit." Little Ming called for the puppy eyes and pursed lips as his defense.

Kit paused for a moment. To show his disapproval at Ming acting all cute, he frowned. "Stop that. It's so-"

"Cute that your heart can't handle it. Right?" Little Ming cut off him.

Kit growled in frustration. He was taken by surprise when little Ming under him rolled over and flipped their positions, so that Kit was lying on his back while little Ming became the one on top, straddling. "Don't worry. I'll finish what you started, P'Kit."

"Ah!" A moan mixed of pleasure and shock escaped Kit's lips as a sneaky hand rubbed his semi-erect buldge over the boxer-briefs. And he didn't even know when his pajama shorts came off or where it flew to.

Kit knew that he should not let this keep going. He did. But everytime his lips were parted, moans poured out instead of protests. The pearly liquid seeped through the fabric of the boxer-briefs and Ming wiped and collected it with his thumb. "See. You're so wet and aching for me. Right, P'Kit?" Then, his tongue darted out to lick the liquid passion clean from his fingers.

"N-No! S-Stop it! I'm not gonna lay my hands on a minor!" Kit cried out. His reason and rationality was ready to snap and it was getting worse by seconds. A chill ran down his spine as his very private lower regions met the cold air. His gaze darted right back at the boy hovering above him.

Little Ming smirked and tore off the packet of condom with his teeth as he snapped the cap of the lube open. "Don't worry. You won't be doing a thing. I will."

Oh dear all the Gods in this world, it was wrong of me to even think of trying to top my boyfriend while I had a chance. I was wrong. So, please help me out from being done in by a teenage boy! Kit prayed. He attempted again to stop his stubborn boyfriend. "Wait! Ai'Ming! Please! I don't want to. Not now. Not when you're so young and small!"

Kit sighed out in relief when little Ming halted and seemed thoughtful for a moment. But this peace lived only a short while before little Ming leaned closer. Then, he whispered, "If you are worried about me being small, don't be. My thing is pretty big for a normal twelve years old if I have to say. I can pleasure you just fi-"

The next thing registered in little Ming's mind was deadly pillow attacks from his lovely Kitty. Again?! I'm gonna throw away all those stupid pillows tomorrow! ... It seems like a pretty good idea. I can have Kit sleep in my arms. Hehe. Little Ming was trying his best to evade every attack throw at him but that didn't stop his train of thoughts and fatasy, tuning out all adorable curses from his love in progress.

With one moment of letting his guard down, Kit gasped at the warm, hard thing touching his twitching hole. It was just the tip rubbing but, he could see that little Ming did not lie about his size. "Ahh! Y-You! H-How dare you!"

"I love you." Little Ming replied and planted a kiss on Kit's forehead.

"Jerk!"

"Love you." And another kiss landed on the tip of the nose.

"Asshole!"

"Love you so much." Again, double kisses on both sides of the cheeks this time.

"Die and rot in hell! And stop distracting me with the kisses!" Kit yelled again, trying to cover his weak state of mind with fake anger.

Little Ming chuckled at that. "If I die, I'm worried that my Kit would die out of broken heart."

Another chain of curses were transformed into a series of moans as little Ming tried to push his erection deep into the warmth clenching around so tightly that the pleasure became agonizing pain.

But then, all of a sudden, little Ming pulled his erection out as Kit watched in confusion. The young boy looked down in terror, making Kit wonder and follow his eyes to where Ming was looking. There was nothing but awkward silence for a moment.

"Did you, perhaps, come?" Kit held in, not to laugh out loud as he asked, pretending to be in shock.

"N-No! It was just too- grrrrr- yes! I did! This can't even be count as sex! I haven't even put the tip in, yet I came selfishly! Kit looked just so arousing and all my blood rushed down there! Gosh, I feel so embarrassed." This time little Ming was the one to dive into the sheets and hide.

God hasn't abandoned me! Hurray! I'm saved! I'm not going to be done in by a friggin teenager boyfriend! Kit rejoiced. "Hmph. Serves you right. Premature ejaculation suits a little jerk like you." Kit was laughing so hard that all other things were forgotten and his earlier needs and arousal disappeared into thin air.

"Ai'Ming. I'll try to forget that you ejaculated prematurely, so long as it's convenient. So, stop sulking and come here. Let's sleep." Kit patted the space beside him.

A smile bloomed on his lips, as he watched the pouty little Ming rolled over onto his lap.

In mere seconds, all passionate moments turned into a lovey dovey one. And that was one thing guaranteed for sure, if you had Ming as a boyfriend.


End file.
